Book 2:Memory Loss
by RainbowDragon127
Summary: Cole suffers from amnesia from a fall off the cliff. Not only that, his teamates suffers too! Then, Cole meets the second female ninja of the legend! This is the second book of the series, "Legend of the Female Ninjas"! BUT FIRST, READ BOOK 1. YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE. ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1:Knocked Out

(Cole POV)

The serpentine was closing in on me pretty fast. I tried whacking them off with my scythe but they kept on coming. I bumped into someone and it cackled. It was Lord Garmadon.  
" You're not going anywhere." he sneered. " Face it. You're dead."

Anger boiled in my body. Ninja never admits defeat! I spun into a tornado with dust and earth. Then, a sharp pang hit me on the sides which causes me to lose balance. I peeked and saw myself falling. He knock me off the cliff! Lord Garmadon and the serpentine ran away before anybody can stop them. My friends ran to the edge of the cliff and called, " COLE!"

I watched them calling my name. They grew smaller and fainter. They faded until I could no longer see them. I hit my head against the rocky beach and I blacked out with pain.

**Sorry, the first chapter is very short. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Bad News

**KAI POV**

I walked back and forth, waiting for something to happen.  
" What if he got serious head injury? What if he is going to die?" I said out loud to myself.  
My friends watches me. Then, Nya spoke.  
" Kai. I know that you are worried about Cole because he is your best friend. But he is not going to die and you got to stop panicking." she said.  
I faced her. " How will you feel if your best friend fell off the most highest cliff in the whole entire world?" I challenged.  
She looked down and stayed quiet.  
" But isn't Cole the most strongest? He could pull through it easily." assured Lloyd.  
" Not quite. I sense that something extremely bad happened to Cole." stated Zane.  
I froze. I know Zane wouldn't lie if that is what he sense. Plus, his senses are always right.  
" I going to pray to God to tell me if Cole is alright." I said.  
" We are just going to find out." said Jay.

A nurse walked out of the room and headed toward us. She had a expression on her face which I could tell that something bad happened.

" I got some bad news. Your friend, Cole, has amnesia." she announced. Everything froze like time had stopped. My eyes widened.  
" You mean amnesia the amnesia? The one that means someone can't remember anything?" Jay asked.  
" I'm afraid so." the nurse replied. I feel like my head is going to explode.  
" WHAT?!" I yelled.  
The nurse put her index finger on her lips. " Shhh... You're giving your friend a headache." she said.  
I pushed through her and walked inside the room. There sat Cole sitting there in his bed staring at me, like I was a stranger. I knew it.

**info: chapter has 300 words.  
Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Leader Loss

**COLE POV**

I woke up in a bed. I looked everywhere and sat up. All of a sudden, my head felt like it was spinning. Ouch! Why does my head hurt? I laid back down and thought. Why can't I remember anything? Well, I could only remember one thing. But, it is really faint. I remember a black-skinned man with freaky 4 arms and red eyes. I heard a conversation outside.

" I got some bad news. Your friend, Cole, has amnesia." a feminine voice said. Then, there was a long pause.  
" You mean amnesia the amnesia? The one that means someone can't remember anything?" a high-pitched voice asked.  
That sounds like me. And since when do I know a person that talks super fast and high-pitched.

" I am afraid so." the feminine voice said again.  
" WHAT?!" a earsplitting voice yelled. I jumped in my bed and covered my ears. Wow! That boy could yell! I checked myself just in case I wasn't deaf.  
"Shhh...You're giving your friend a headache." the feminine voice shushed. Well, that woman is right.

The door swung open and a teen ran in. Who is this guy? I stared with curiousity.

**KAI POV**

I stared back in disbelief. How could this happen? This is not good. Not good at all.

" Excuse me. But, who are you?" asked Cole. I gulped and wondered what to say.  
Then, the others walked in. Nya went up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder lightly.  
" Remember what the nurse said. Cole can't remember us anymore." she said sadly.  
I glared at her, with my eyes burning. I gritted my teeth and shook her hand off.

" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? OF COURSE COLE CAN REMEMBER US!" I growled. I kneeled next to Cole and shook him.  
" You remember us, right Cole?" I asked, frantically.

He looked at me with wide eyes. Then, he shooked out of it and narrowed his eyes at me. He thrust me off and crossed his arms.  
" UM EXCUSE ME! I don't know you so don't shake me like that!" he yelled.

Now, I'm staring at him, wide eyes open. Lloyd perked up.  
" Don't you remember anything about being our leader?" Lloyd asked. I looked at his face. He had a frown that stretched from his cheeks. I sighed.  
Cole shook his head. " I'm sorry. I really don't know any of you." he apologized.

Zane slumped. " I sense we should leave now that he doesn't remember us." he sighed.  
I shook my head. " No way!" I refused.  
" Oh yes please. Please listen to blonde man dressed in white. He is right." Cole gestured to the door.  
I shooked my head again.  
He started to look annoyed. " Please. Everyone." he sighed. Nobody budged. " OUT! EVERYONE, OUT!" he yelled.

We all slumped and stared at the floor. We dragged ourselves out the door.

**Oh man! Cole can't remember them anymore! Who's going to keep everything in order? Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Kai's BBE(BestBrotherEver)

**Kai POV**

I felt like all my energy was drained from me. Everybody walked home, while I was taking step by step, as slow as a turtle. A long beep rang beside me.  
" Hello there?! Can you get on a move on?!" a hairy man called from a truck.  
I was on the road. I stepped on the curb, letting the truck passed by.  
" You're a slow poke! I can't believe you are actually one of those ninjas!" he yelled.  
I just sighed and walked, looking at my feet. I didn't have the strength to defend myself and beat some butt, which I would normally do.

I reached Destiny Bounty and started climbing the chain. Unluckily, like I said, all the energy was drained. I fell back down when I was in the middle of climbing. I fell on the floor and stared into the sky. What am I to do without Cole? My eyes slowly closed.

" Kai. Kai, wake up." a gentle voice said. Hands gently shook me. " Kai."  
I fought hard to open my eyes. There was a blur of a little blonde. Is it Zane? No way, Zane can't talk high. Lloyd? Maybe but it sounds more like a female. I caught a sight of aqua. Christy! My eyes flipped open.

" Kai, are you alright? What happened? The others won't tell me." she asked. I shooked my head. " Nothing happened." I lied.  
She wasn't convinced. " Are you sure? Something bad must've happended. You guys look awfully sad." she went on.  
" Oh, it was nothing." I assured her. " Why did you pass out? Where's Cole?" she asked.

Tears must've fell out because she gave me a tissue.  
" Did I say something wrong?" she asked.  
I shoke my head and bit my lip. I never cried for a long time.  
" I'll leave to let you have a moment by yourself, okay?" she said.  
I nodded and bit my lip even harder. I was still to afraid to say anything. She left the room and I quickly locked the door. Tears rolled down my face like the Niagra Falls. Ok. I am totally going to lose myself!  
I bit my lip so hard, it could've bleed. I tried to stop myself from bursting out with sobs. _Calm down. Cole will come any minute and said he remember them.  
_

Too late. My mouth opened and a wave of sobs rolled out. Why did Cole had to be the one that falls off the cliff? Why can't it be Lord Garmadon?  
Cole can't remember me now. Of course, he fell off the highest cliff in the world. That means the more Cole got infected. I can't believe I lost him. He was like my brother. He kinda is but I mean a real one. We had so much fun together.

_~Flashback~_

_Cole and I was having a snowball fight. We threw snowballs at each other's faces, goofing off as always. Then, this emo teen walked to us.  
" You guys are babies." he said. Cole looked offended. " Did you just come up to tell us that?" he asked.  
" Sure did. Look, if you want to be cool, then join us for a skiing race on the mountain." the emo guy challenged.  
Cole stared. " Have you gone mad? We'll all be killed!" he shrieked.  
" Are you saying you're chicken?" the emo guy sneered.  
" Am not." Cole said.  
" Then accept the invitation." the emo guy said. They shook hands._

_We got ready for the starting call. " Ready, set, GO!" the speaker announced.  
We whooshed down the mountain fast. The emo guys went faster. All of a sudden, I heard a rumble. I looked at the back of us. I saw rocks tumbling down.  
I tripped into the snow. Cole pulled me out and asked, " Why weren't you focusing?" I got up and grabbed his hands.  
" There's a avalanche!" I warned. He saw tumbling rocks and squeezed my hand. " We gotta run! Fast!"_

_We ran for our lives except I tripped again. " Kai!" I heard Cole scream. I tumbled down with the rocks. About 10 minutes later, it stopped. My whole body whinced with pain.  
" Ha! That messy hair dude got tumbled with the avalanche." one of the emo guys laughed. I weakly got up.  
" How-would-you feel-if you-got-tumbled down-wtih rocks?!" I panted.  
" Stupid!" Then came a chorus of laughter. Cole threw a fit.  
" You call my friend stupid, I kill you!" he yelled. The emo guys were dumb enough not to run away. Cole punched some sense that lead the guys onto the floor._

_" Thanks." I panted. Cole held me and brought me to a bench.  
" Where's the pain?" he asked. I pointed to where it hurted. He put some bandages on me.  
He put the aid kit away and smiled. " Sure. We are brothers. I'll never put my brother into problems." he smiled.  
Brother. That word just stunned me.  
~ End of Flashback~_

My tears dried up but came again. Who is going to lead us now? Cole was such a noble leader. He makes sure everything is going smoothly. He breaks up arguements the easy way. Is there some way everything can turn back to normal?

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Unexpected Visitor

GARMADON POV

" You're not going anywhere." I sneered, proud that I finally defeated the ninja's leader. " Face it, you're dead."

I let out one of my evil laughs. Cole growled and charged at me. I dodged and whacked him off the cliff.

" RETREAT!" I commanded the Serpentines. All the Serpentines ran away with me in the lead. The black ninja's friends ran over to the edge of the cliff.

" COLE!" they shouted.

Back in the Hollow Shriek Forest (the one where Zane was searching for the romance flowers in Book 1), the Serpentine were cheering about their victory. Oh for evil's sake! We retreated!

" We did it! Victory issss ourssss!" screamed Snike.

" I can't believe we won after I got kicked by the red ninja!" shouted Skales.

" QUIET! We did not win and I'm not likin' it!" I growled. Skales rolled his eyes.

" I knew I would be a better leader that you." he said.

" NONSENSE! GET OUT OF HERE!" I was losing my patience. The Serpentines walked away and I saw Skales give me one last glare. Then, he slithered away.

What am I suppose to do now? I have to find out what happened to Cole. I sat and thought for a very long time. Hours passed as I just sat there. Then, I heard beeping noises from a car.

" Hello there?! Can you get a move on?!" Then, there was a pause.

" You're a slowpoke! I can't believe you are actually one of those ninjas!" went the gruffy voice again.

He said ninjas! There must be a reason why one of the ninjas are slow. Maybe something bad happened. Hmmmm... I knocked Cole off the cliff, so...he must be at the hospital! What a genuis I am!

I decided to just walk into the hospital without any disguise. I'd just tell them I'm a crazy man dressed in some kind of Halloween costume. But, they'll ask me what's Cole's last name. Hmmmm...what is it? I kept thinking and then...AHA! COLE MORROW!

(About a few minutes later...)

" Hello, who are you looking..." The nurse stopped in mid-sentence and stared. Oh yes. My appearance.

" Sorry, I apologize for freaking you out. I'm just some crazy man dressed in a costume." I replied.

" Oh okay. Who are you looking for?" she asked.

" Cole Morrow."

" Okay. He should be in Room 109."

" Thanks."

I walked away, rolling my eyes. What a stupid looking nurse! I look so much better, if I say so myself. Wearing heavy makeup and super long eyelashes that looks like it outgrown itself! Humph!

I reached 2nd floor and there it was. Room 109. I got ready to attack my victim. I opened the door quietly. I peeked inside. Cole was sitting upright reading a book. Ha! Like he would've. He'd be playing video games!

I opened the door wider. This got his attention. He looked at me as if he seen a ghost. Now, I am very sure there is something wrong. Aha, I think I know what he got. I just have to test.

" Who are you?" Cole asked, terribly frightened.

Meh, no need to test. It's clear. He got amnesia. I grinned.

" I'm your dad." I felt weird saying the word 'dad'. Probably because I ain't his dad. I'm Lloyd's dad. A dad destined to be defeated by his own and only son.

Speaking of Lloyd, I didn't see him at the battle. It's been a long time. I do terribly miss him. After all, he's my only son. I guess I still have good inside me.

" Hello? Did you hear what I said?" He got ready to slap me, but I dodged.

" Er...what did you say?" I asked.

" I said 'How can my dad look so silly?'" He said.

I feel so offended! I kept the anger inside me.

" Well, I guess dads can be silly too." I said, quickly making an excuse.

" Okay, I guess you came here to check if I'm okay." He made an inference.

" How did you know?" I asked, faking a surprised expression.

" Cause that's what other family members do when a member is at the hospital."

" Uh-huh."

I didn't want to stay here anymore. Better get to the plan.

COLE POV

I decided to read a book. I opened the drawer next to me and looked through the books. I got out a book with a goose with a bonnet. Mother Goose Rhymes.

Sigh. Childhood favorite! Actually, I don't even remember having a childhood!

I laughed and cried as I read them. Then, the door opened widely. A freaky-looking guy walked in. OMG! He has red eyes! And four arms! And black skin!

" Who are you?" I managed to say. He grinned.

" I'm your dad." he responded. Then, he started staring into space.

" How can my dad look so silly?" I asked.

Nothing.

" I said 'How can my dad look so silly?'" I repeated.

Nothing.

" Hello? Did you hear what I said?" I said, annoyed that he wouldn't response. I raised my hand to slap and strike just as he dodged it.

" Er...what did you say?" he asked.

" I said 'How can my dad look so silly?'" I repeated once more.

He paused and twitched. " Well, I guess dads can be silly too." he said.

" Okay, I guess you came here to check if I'm okay." I said, making an inference.

" How did you know?" he asked, looking surprised. Why wouldn't I know?

" Cause that's what other family members do when a member is at the hospital." I said, rolling my eyes.

" Uh-huh."

**Hi! I'm back to this story! I hope you read Book 1: Christy the Water Ninja first cuz I don't want any confusions. Anyways, REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cake Pop Mystery (LOL)

**NOBODY'S POV**

Garmadon sneered for a second.

" Son, may I ask, that you do a favor for me?" said Garmadon, smiling mischievously.

" Uh-uh-uh-uh...sure?" stammered Cole. _What is in his mind? Doesn't look good. :( Oh well. What do I know? _he thought.

" You promise you will obey my command?" asked Garmadon, making sure he will not have to fire him.

" Sure. You're my dad, right? Son-and-Father Day!" Cole said, forcing himself to stay calm.

" Haha. Well, I want you... to..." Garmadon got lost in his words. " Wait, you did see 4 boys and 1 girl today, right?"

Cole chuckled. " YOU mean THE visitors I got, who were messing me up? Ha, yes I did!"

" Great...at least you know them. Not physically, though." Garmadon liked it so far. Everything is cool. For an elder. " I want you to find them and bring them to me."

" Sure. Except, what for?" Cole was curious. _Why can't he get them himself? I mean, like HELLO?! I'm didn't recover yet, right?_

" NURSE!" shouted Garmadon.

The ridiculous looking nurse (according to Garmadon) rushed in.

" Yes? May I help you?" the nurse said, batting her eyelashes.

" Is this young boy okay enough to get his butt out of this hospital?" asked Garmadon, showing no politeness.

" Oh yes!"

Garmadon grabbed Cole out of his bed.

" NOW COME ON! WE HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO DO!" ordered Garmadon.

" Why? Why do we have to go to the bathroom together? Isn't there a such thing as privacy?" asked Cole.

Garmadon facepalmed. _How dumb did this ninja get?! __

" Just get into your clothes and follow me home!"

* * *

Garmadon looked through his closet.

" Aaarggggh! I know it's in here somewhere!" growled Garmadon.

His closet wasn't the most magnificient looking. It was covered with spider webs and ambushed with dust.

" Ah-ha! Here it is!" cheered Garmadon.

**CLANG!**

Lots of scythe, swords, nunchucks, and shurikens fell onto the floor. Cole was astonished.

" Wow!" whispered Cole.

Garmadon looked pleased with himself. " Take them and go. OH - don't forget this!" He added a large bag into the pile.

" What do I need all these for?"

" You're going to need it to beat them out of their daylights!"

Cole was shocked. _Does he expect me to make a crime? This is so humiliating!_

" But I don't know how to use this...this...and THIS!" Cole picked up the sword, nunchucks, and shurikens.

Garmadon wasn't so surprised. _Guess he still has the power of the scythe._

" Then take what you can and go!" Garmadon was getting impatient.

" Ok."

* * *

Cole thought he looked like a weirdo on the streets. Everyone stared at him.

" Look mama! He looks funny!" squealed a kid.

" Shush! That ain't polite!" said the mom.

Cole's feet feels like it has blisters covering every single inch. _Uh...how much longer?_

His stomach growled. He stuffed his hand in his pocket. Money. $.$

He saw a vendor filled with lots of people. He waited on line. Cole took a look. There were cake pops with a variety of flavors. Each one was dipped in sweet icing and topped with sprinkles tasting like chocolate.

One thing. He thought the owner looked a little weird. It looked like a male with boyish rainbow hair. He wore a black cloak with the hood covering his eyes.

Finally, he was next.

" May I have that fudge cake pop with chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles?" Cole said, making sure he didn't drool.

Then, the owner let out a cheerful laugh. " You must love chocolate, don't you?"

As that owner was busy wrapping up that pop, Cole stood there with wide eyes. IT WAS ACTUALLY A GIRL!

" Here you go! $1.15!" Cole gave the money and walked away.

Munching on the cake pop, he thought why that girl didn't show her face. Except he really couldn't think because the sweet flavor made his mind dizzy, in a good way. Like sending him to CandyLand.

**REVIEW! I will be so grateful! ^-^ What did you think? Tell me in your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: New Home

**Garmadon's POV**

Let me keep a eye on Cole. I got my Eye Spyer X600. Hmmm...WHAT?! What is that thing in his hand? I maximized the sight and there was a bitten pop with a whole lot of chocolate. Grrrr...

" Are you okay, masssster?" Fang-Suei asked.

" NO!" I yelled. " Get all your fellow friends and find that ninja!"

" Yessss, masssster!" And he ran away.

**Cole's POV**

Mmmmm...Chocolateness. I dazed off and decided to take a nap on the bench. Bad decision.

" GET HIM!"

I got startled. I look to my left and there were these snakes with weapons in their hands. Wait, what?! Hands?! Legs?! I got up and held my scythe. Good thing I knew how to use it. I knocked some, but I was sure I'm going to get run over.

" Help!" I yelped.

Then, a huge gust of wind blew in my face.

" Let go! Leave him alone, you beasts!"

A figure that looked like that owner of the cake pop shop flew. Wait, FLEW?! She had rainbow glimmering wings which were HUGE! OMG! I must be seeing things. She kicked four of those weird snake people in just one whip. She held two others, brought them up into the sky, and threw them into a tree. The others looked terrified and ran away.

The girl flew down.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

" THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU SAVED MY LIFE FROM FREAKY SNAKE PEOPLE!" I cheered with joy.

She glanced sideways, well I know cause her head turns. Not that she showed her eyes anyway. I wonder.

" Lets talk somewhere else." She grabbed me into a alleyway.

" Do you mind if I can examine you first?" I asked.

" I perfer not."

" Why?"

"..."

I touched her wings. They're real alright. She flinched as I felt it more. Next, I touched her hood. She shuddered. I took it off and saw her shining rainbow hair.

" Wow! That is extreme wow!" I exclaimed. " Is this fairytale or something?"

She brushed her bangs onto her eyes. I moved it away and she covered it with her hands. What is wrong with her? I took it away and...I wish I hadn't. She had a very, very, very, very ugly scar. It was ripped and blood-red stained.

" Why?! Why did you have to do that?!" she cried.

" Woah, I'm-I'm sorry!" I said. " Well, it isn't that hidious, you know?"

" Oh really? How come everybody runs away from me, huh?!" she screamed. " I'm surprised you didn't."

" What's the big deal, god." I said.

" I don't have any friends and you do know from where I come from, friends are important and I have none?!" she replied.

" It's just too lonely for eight years." she mumbled. " And it would be worse if people ran away from me."

" Oh. By the way, do you know those snake people?" I asked.

" They're called Serpentines." she answered. " Got to go, I'm going home."

" Wait, do you mind if I live with you? Cause, well, I'm not a hobo or anything like that, but I don't want to go back wher I come from." I pleaded.

" Sure."

**Do any of you see something coming up? Anything that had been mention in Book 1? Tell me in your reviews! Bye-bye! :P ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8:Mousey Skales LOL

**Garmadon's POV**

The Serpentines came back. Some with pouty faces, some with unsatisfied expressions.

" We had failed you, masssster." bowed Acidicus.

I sweared my face turned red. I gritted my teeth and I clenched my fists.

" YOU WHAT?!" I growled.

" The black ninja had been taken away by thissss enemy." Acidicus narrowed his eyes.

" NOOOO!" I screamed. " How can you be this stupid?!"

Skales couldn't take anymore of my comments.

" You fool, you are the one that issss sssstupid!" hissed Skales.

Me? A fool? What is _that_ fool talking about?

" You dare challenge me?!" I growled.

" Yessss."

Every snake in the area gasped. I let out a laugh. I could see Skales was trying not to shake. I got ahold I of my Megaweapon.

" I wish this fool would turn into a mouse!" I pointed the Megaweapon at Skales. Bright ligt flashed and there, in his place, was a blue mouse with red eyes.

" Don't worry, little one. You turn back into your own self tomorrow. Hopefully, you would learn not to talk to me in that way." I snickered. I watched him scattered away. Everyone left in horror.

" Hmmmm...a enemy? I wonder who that can be?" I mumbled.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I felt a little suspicious about him living with me. I mean, someone who I don't really know? That's like letting a stranger into your house. I opened the door and walked right in. I noticed that he wasn't following me. I turned around and told him to come in.

" Wow, it's really big in here." he said.

" It's a mansion. It was gifted from my parents." I said.

I found an empty room for him to stay in.

" Meet me at the dining room for dinner at around 7 pm, okay?" I said.

" Sure." He smiled and waved.

I smiled back and closed the door. Boy, my face feels hot. I went into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. Am I blushing?! No, I'm not. There must be something wrong with the light.

**:P/*Review*/**


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning of RaNdOmNeSs!

Cole unpacked everything and went downstairs for dinner.

" I wonder what it's going to be." he mumbled. Delicious smells filled the building. He hurried downstairs, into the dining room, sat down at the table, to find...an empty table.

" Awwww..." he groaned. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh.

" You came too early." she giggled. Cole blushed as Stephanie headed back into the kitchen. He looked at the clock which showed about 15 minutes before the dinner time. He made a mental note to himself.

'Remember to buy a watch.'

**About 15 minutes later...**

" Dinner is serve." Stephanie set out the dinner and they both started eating.

" How long have you been living here by yourself?" asked Cole. Stephanie chewed silently as she thought.

" Can't remember." she replied. " Do you know who that black guy with four arms really is?"

" What do you mean by _who he really is_? He is my father!" said Cole.

" Nope. No way can he be your father. He is the dark king of the Underworld. Lord Garmadon." informed Stephanie. Cole couldn't believe it. What?! Had he been tricked?

" Say, aren't you the earth ninja?"

" Um...actually, I don't really know."

" How come?" Stephanie asked with confusion. Cole's mind went blank. When he sat there with nothing in his mind, Stephanie shook her head.

" It's okay. You don't need to answer that." They finished up their dinner in no time. Stephanie put the dishes in the dishwasher and went up the stairs. Cole didn't know what to do now. He decided to follow her upstairs. He jumped as he heard laughter that echoed in the huge building. It came from upstairs. He reached second floor and opened the door that had the light on. He peeked and gasped at the surprising sight.

" Hahahaha! How ridicoulous is that?!" snorted Stephanie. She was photoshopping objects and making them look funny and awkward. Cole decided to open the door to take a better look. Unfortunately, the door made a squeaking sound, loud enough for Stephanie to hear. Stephanie whipped around and stared at Cole. He felt embarrassed.

" Uh...hey. Hehe." mumbled Cole. They both stared at each other, expecting someone to say something.

" This is awkward." bellowed Stephanie. Both of them smirked and bursted out laughing. They kept laughing for about a few minutes, then slowed down.

" Hahahahahahahahaha...he he he he." they both laughed. Cole walked in and decided to take a look at her Mac.

" So...what are you doing?" asked Cole.

" Whatcha doin in ma room?" asked Stephanie, with a weird accent. Cole was surprised at the change between the dinner and now.

" Hehe. Sorry, I'm just a little random. Guess ya have to get used to it." she said.

**:) REVIEW :) REVIEW :) REVIEW :) REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10: NO, ME!

KAI POV

I woke up, with my face planted in my pillow. I rolled over and struggled to open my eyes. My tears were dried up and my hair was messier than ever. I looked around and found that I was the last one to wake up. I look at my clock. It said **9:21**. My eyes rolled over to the right.

There...was...a picture of me and Cole on a roller coaster ride. We were both laughing and smiling. I still miss Cole. When will he ever remember me? Would he? My tears started begging me to let free. I took a deep breath.

" It's okay, Kai. Keep yourself together." I said to myself, hoping I would calm down. _Okay, today is a new day. Time to start working._

I cleaned myself and brushed my hair. Then, I noticed, _why brushing if my hair never gets in place? It's always so messy! Eh, whatever. _

As, I headed to the dining room, I heard my roomies chatting. Of course, Jay is messing with my sister, Sensei and Zane sharing remarks, and Lloyd with Christy talking how they wonder why they never seen each other in their childhood. As I entered, everyone said,

" Good morning, Kai!"

I would usually greet them back, but instead I just stared. As they saw I had no mood for talking, they went back to their conversations. I chewed on my food and thought about rescuing Cole.

" Let's have a rescuing party for Cole!" I spoke up.

" Are you crazy? How would you do that?" replied Jay. I glared at him and Nya whacked him on the back. She hushed him.

" Well, Sensei might have a tea that could cure Cole, right?" I said, directing that at Sensei.

" Hmmm...yes, I think so. I think it's called...what's it called again? Aha, Memory Tea." thought Sensei.

" Wow, why didn't one of us thought about that earlier?" mumbled Lloyd.

" Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get it!" said Christy.

" I am afraid not."

" How come? Is it not in the tea shop? Is somewhere else that is too dangerous?" asked Zane.

" You see... we have to make our own memory tea. The ingredients are 2 mint leaves, 3 chopped walnuts, 4 raspberries, a cup of orange juice and Omega Powder." replied Sensei.

" I know all of them except Omega Powder. Those common foods have good source of vitamins that gives you good memory." remarked Nya.

" Where is this Omega Powder located?" said Zane.

" I am afraid to say that is located in the Krubera-Voronja Cave. It is the most dangerous and deepest cave in the world." Sensei said.

" I will go." said Lloyd.

" No, we can't risk the green ninja! I will go!" said Jay. " I am the fastest!"

" NO way, I will go! You might hurt yourself!" said Nya.

" No, I will go. I will risk my life for the leader." vowed Christy.

" This is too dangerous. I will go. I can use my robotic skills and my falcon." said Zane.

" NO! I will go! He is my brother and my best friend! I will do this for good!" I said, over them. Everone looked at me and sighed.

" Very well, then. We'll do that tomorrow." said Sensei.

" TOMORROW? NO WAY!" I exclaimed.

" Then, I guess there is no way to stop you. But, Kai, remember to be careful for we do not want to lose a loyal ninja." warned Sensei.

" Yes, Sensei." I said.

**Please review! **

**Question of the chapter: How did you feel when Kai was brushing his hair? (his hair probably won't even stay neat for a split second!)**


End file.
